


【擎蜂】汽车影院

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 小甜饼，一次普通约会变成求婚。背景杂，大概算上一篇《冷战》的续集。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【擎蜂】汽车影院

天色渐晚，锈色的夕阳终于沉入海平面，留下绚烂多彩的一片天空。擎天柱沿着海边公路行驶着，望着面前闪耀着光芒的世界。每当这时，他就会想到被战争摧毁前的塞伯坦。那时他们的世界也是如此耀眼，不输星辰。

“嘿，Optimus，我们快到了。”领袖的思绪被通讯器中拼凑出的收音机声音拉回现实。一直与他并行的黄色跑车猛地加速冲到他前面，领他拐入一个不起眼的岔路口。又转了几个弯，擎天柱终于看到一片平整的空地。这就是大黄蜂一直跟他念叨的汽车影院了。空地最前方摆着一个超大的电影银幕，银幕前零星停着几辆车。不远处的海滩上，几对人类情侣正沿着岸边漫步，踩出一串串深浅不一的脚印。

“我们是不是来得太早了？”大黄蜂降下速度，缓缓驶进空地，“就这里吧。”

擎天柱并排停在他的右侧，“这里挺好的，Bee。”

这里一点都不好，大黄蜂在芯里闷闷地想。他以前和烟幕他们来这里，每次都是挤在整个影院的最前头。可如果一辆红蓝重卡出现在同样的位置，他觉得人类一定会举着铁棍把大哥的保险杠砸掉。于是他们只能停在角落里，看着一辆辆小汽车驶入面前的空地。

“如果你想去前面一点也没关系，我在这里也能看到。”擎天柱早就猜透了黄色小车的芯思。他的小侦察兵不止一次说要带他来这个“超级酷的海边汽车影院”，可他知道自己的车型根本不适合出现在这样的地方。不过他同样不忍心拒绝大黄蜂，况且平日忙于各种事务，也难得陪小机子出来散芯。于是他们挑了个对人类来说忙碌的工作日来到这里，希望不会引起太多注意。“不！这里挺好的。”大黄蜂重复播放了一遍刚才擎天柱说的话，接着啪地一声熄灭引擎和车灯。

天空终于全部暗下来，散落在海边的人类陆续回到各自车中，等待电影开场。

“今天放映的是Gone With The Wind*……这是什么奇怪的名字？”大黄蜂切换成内线通讯，毕竟对人类来说，一辆科迈罗用收音机“说话”实在是有些诡异。

“这是由人类一部知名的文学作品改编的。”是的，思虑周全的领袖事先做了些小小的调研。

“噢，希望不会太可怕。你知道，上次和烟幕一起看的那部恐怖片，吓得我引擎盖差点飞出去。”

擎天柱的声音里几乎能听出笑意，“我记得你当时说的是，吓得你置换液差点漏出来。”

“不、不可能！嘿，电影开始了，Optimus。”

擎天柱的内线难得安静了一会儿，直到2分钟后，再次突然响起电子合成音，“喔，看来不是恐怖片。感谢普神，我可不想再漏置换液了。”

影片讲的是个战争中的爱情故事。大黄蜂起初还在评论电影中出现的各种载具，之后却像是忽然沉浸在故事中，连内线都忘记关，留给另一边的只有连续不断的白噪音。而擎天柱也没有切断内线链接，只是静静听着细微电流声，想象此时此刻非载具状态的大黄蜂会是什么样子。亮黄色小机子会盘腿端坐着，身体不自觉地向前倾斜，又大又圆的光镜紧盯着银幕，双手也随着紧张的剧情而攥紧拳头。而擎天柱自己则会贴近他的机身，一只手撑在他身后，曲起一条腿斜斜坐着，高大身型像是要把他整个拢进怀里。

“噢……Optimus，她太可怜了。”大黄蜂还是没忍住，终于感叹出声。影片中的女主角因为战争流离失所，家破人亡。“但是她从未放弃。”擎天柱的声音沉了下来。战争，破碎的家园，逃亡——很自然的，他想到了他们自己。战争几乎伴随了大黄蜂年轻的一生。如果没有战争会怎样？他会依然拥有他的声音，不必在陌生的星球上东躲西藏，能够去体验所有他没体验过的新鲜事，像任何一个年轻的塞博坦人一样。然而已经许久不再有年轻的塞博坦人了。每每想到这些，擎天柱都会觉得火种一阵疼痛。并且令他惶恐不已的是，这尖锐疼痛似乎更多的源自那个特定的小机子，身为领袖的他不知道这是好是坏，领导模块的无限智慧也无法教给他这些。他透过车窗看向身旁耀眼的黄色跑车——战争中的爱情，这样的主题，向来都残忍极了。

“吻我，就一次。”电影中的台词这样说着，擎天柱忽然打开车门，贴上大黄蜂的车身，轻轻释放了一束电流。聚精会神盯着银幕的小机子明显抖了一下，紧接着也回了束电流，还在内线里说，“就一次吗？”于是又劈劈啪啪地连续放了一串电流，激出的零星白色火花引得周围几个人类不停侧目。“Bee，我们要保持隐蔽。”领袖这么说着，却并没有收回打开的车门，仍然紧贴着他，任由旁边的人类心惊胆战地担心黄色科迈罗的车门漆。

影片一结束，擎天柱和大黄蜂便安静又迅速地离开汽车影院，来到不远处的偏僻悬崖。黄色小车率先变成人形，抖抖门翼舒展筋骨，却意料之外的沉默。没有用收音机拼凑奇怪的句子，也没有接通内线通讯。擎天柱走上前，揽过对方明黄色的肩甲。他知道大黄蜂是在感伤影片并不圆满的结局。战争结束了，她的家园毁了，最爱的人也离开了她。她失去了一切。“她仍然拥有希望。明天又是新的一天*。”擎天柱低声说着，手上的力道也加重了些。大黄蜂望着悬崖下的海滩，一对人类情侣仍然没有离开，正手拉着手燃放简易的地面烟花。“这真的太难过了。要是她当初能够珍惜眼前的爱人——”他忽然像是想到了什么，猛地抬头，湛蓝色光镜直直看向擎天柱略微惊讶的脸，“I love you, Optimus Prime. ”

擎天柱一时愣在原地，竟有点恍惚。他的小侦察兵在向他示爱，赤裸裸的，不带一点害羞和掩饰。他正在用最直接的方式告诉他，他会珍惜眼前最爱的人。“普神在上，你把我的芯都揉碎了*。”他将黄色小机子拉进怀中，感受着对方轻颤的门翼。大黄蜂仰头盯着擎天柱深蓝色的光镜扬起嘴角，头上两根触角兴奋地晃来晃去。“I love you. I love you... I love you!” 他不知道从哪里调出的语音，一遍又一遍，用各式各样的语言与声音，重复着这再简单不过的三个单词。

擎天柱的情感模块像是被什么不知名的东西击中了一般，胸腔内的火种疯狂跳动着，几乎烧光了他所有的理智。在这一瞬间，他不再是长官，不再是领袖，不再背负任何使命。他只想做一件自私的事，仅仅是身为“Optimus”而已。他拥紧怀里的小机子，贴上他的音频接收器，“即使这世界和我们俩都变成碎片，我也爱你*。Bumblebee，你愿意成为我的火种伴侣吗？此生唯一，至死不渝。”

“Oh Optimus……”大黄蜂闭上光学镜，又再次睁开，荧蓝色的光芒闪耀着，不输星辰。“你抢了我的台词，以及……”他播放出早早准备好的一句话，清亮的男声与自己原本的声音相似极了，“Yes, I do!”

他们笑着，亲吻着。明黄色的小机子忽然原地跳起，攀上红蓝色的高大机身，两条腿搭在对方腰间，晕乎乎地想——我真他渣的喜欢汽车影院。

*1939年上映的电影《乱世佳人》

*电影台词：“无论如何，明天又是新的一天。”

*电影台词：“请上帝保佑那个真正爱你的人吧，你把他的心都揉碎了。”

*电影台词：“即使这愚蠢的世界和我们俩都变成碎片，我也爱你。”

——————

*试着表达一种平淡的深情，并且加入了一点点正剧内容。哇正剧真的好难写，写不出他们万分之一的好。


End file.
